


Revenge

by soleil77



Series: Felannie/Netteflix Fics [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Felannie/Netteflix, Fluff, Not Beta Read, Post-Blue Lions Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Sayings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23128057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soleil77/pseuds/soleil77
Summary: A short two-part story of 'revenge' between Annette and Felix.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Series: Felannie/Netteflix Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711012
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	1. Revenge is Sweet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annette and Felix are one of my fav FE3H ships so I just had to write a fic about them!

Felix pinched his nose, tired, after reading the long-winded parchment. How could there be this much to plan for a wedding? 

Once, Felix had believed such an event to be meaningless and a useless extravagance made worse between the nobility. A wedding was simply an event for the nobility to showcase the union and alliances between different houses, often creating many loveless marriages.

Yet here Felix was, planning for a wedding and though he would never admit it out loud, he was happy. 

What had changed?

“Hmm. Hmm.” A soft melody drifted up from the other side of the room. Against the bookcase, Annette flipped through a book. She held a bright smile, and the melody soothed his growing tiredness.

Her laughter and voice were akin to sunshine. And from now on, Annette would be the one beside him.

That was the reason why. 

* * *

“What are you staring at?”

Felix turned back to the parchments in hand.

“Nothing.”

Annette crossed her arms, “Don’t play that game with me, Felix!”

“What game?”

With a huff, she made her way to the table and settled on a chair next to Felix.

“The one where you pretend, that you’re not doing anything but you’re secretly watching me.”

“Annette, we’re in the same room.” Felix marked off the sheet with a sharp cross. His frown deepened, as he began the next page. 

Curious, Annette leaned over to read through the pages. It was a long list of people to send invitations to. Within the long list, Annette made out the names of the former members of her classmates turned comrades. Excitement bubbled within Annette at the prospect of seeing all their dear friends together once more. Unfortunately, Felix did not seem to share her excitement. 

“Can’t you be a little excited for the planning?” Annette tilted her head to the side, arms on the table, “it’s our wedding.”

“No.” The word was a sharp stab, yet Felix continued, “It’s not that I don’t want to get married but I find it unnecessary to cater to the rest of the nobility.”

He cleared his throat the next words coming out fast, “Why do I have to show everyone how much you mean to me? Just the two of us is enough.”

Although Felix’s tone was gruff, his pink-tipped ears said otherwise. Annette felt her flush at the implication and fidgeted with the sleeve of her dress.

“Um. Thank you for telling me that, Felix.”

“It’s nothing,” Felix turned his face away, the red continuing across his cheeks. Annette fiddled with her gloves, nerves heightened and a sudden need to kiss Felix senseless.

Before she could initiate any sort of romantic gesture, a loud knock resounded against the office door.

“Lady Dominic, I have brought the cakes for tasting.”

Annette clasped her hands together, trying to get her thoughts back into place, “Come in.”

The servant rolled plates of cakes on a silvered tray cart. The cakes glistened from the bright strawberries to the drizzles of chocolate and honey.

A bright smile on the servant’s face as she set it down beside Annette. “We’ve received these cakes from various esteemed bakeries. Which would you like to try first Lady Dominic and-”

Felix glared at the servant, halting the words in a trail of fear. It was a look he usually reserved for anyone who annoyed him, which was nearly everyone. The servant bowed swiftly without another word and fled the room.

“Oh, Felix.”

“Out of all the things.” Felix directed his scowl to the cakes.

Picking up the knife, Annette cut a piece and laid it on one of the porcelain plates before placing it on the table. She broke a piece of cake with a fork.

“Now, I think it’s time for a little break.”

She waved the fork toward Felix.

“Say ahh-” Annette pouted, leaning forward. “Pretty please, Felix.”

A beat of silence. Then a short sigh.

“Fine.”

Felix placed down the sheaves of parchment, leaning forward. He was going for it.

Ah. A bit of a wicked thought took shape in her mind.

As Felix was about to take a bite, she moved it away with a cheeky grin.

“Okay, this time.” Annette moved the fork toward him and at the last second, instead of eating the cake, Felix bit into the air of nothingness. This was far too much fun. It was like playing with an adorable cat.

Felix stared, deadpan, then grasping her hand with the fork he moved it toward his lips. He bit the cake piece and swallowed, a look of contemplation.

“So…?”

“Not sweet.”

This was surprising indeed. Annette was sure it would be sweet. Taking a bite herself, the flavours melted onto her tongue. The swirls of chocolate and honey. It was outstandingly sweet. Did Felix think this was not sweet? Did his taste suddenly change?

“Um…Really?”

“Yes.”

Felix went back to his notes, dipping the quill into the inkwell. It was the end of the conversation about cake testing.

Annette sighed. Fair enough, she shouldn’t push too much since Felix didn’t like overly sweet cakes. Even though he did just say the sweet cake was not sweet.

She set aside the one Felix tasted.

With a hum, Annette began to partake each of the other little cakes. Piece by piece she savoured each taste. She was onto the final piece, a cinnamon one by its aroma when she noticed the quietness and a rather intense gaze on her.

Swivelling her head up, she faced Felix.

Felix had a hand propped up to his chin, his eyes completely transfixed on her.

Oh no.

“What is it, Felix?” embarrassment flooded her senses at the scrutiny. After all this time she was still not used to being looked at. Whether it was bad or good, it didn’t matter.

Not a single word and Felix continued to stare as if she had not spoken.

Finally, unable to take it any longer Annette tugged at Felix’s shirt, “Okay, you can tell me now.”

Felix leaned in and brushed her chin with his thumb. Warm and electrifying. Something rolled off her chin with the movement. Her cheeks were aflame. Felix halted, finger still on her cheek.

“Umm- it was a crumb wasn’t it?”

“Crumbs…” Felix said with a low voice, as he leaned forward, their faces moving closer together. 

“And...”

Annette closed her eyes, awaiting the next movement. Her heart was beating so fast. Felix’s thumb trailed to the corner of her mouth.

When had been the last time since she and Felix had …

There was a press against her lips.

* * *

Felix leaned back into his chair as Annette’s cheeks stretched, then her eyebrows creased. Her eyes were still closed.

He set the fork down with a _clatter_ onto the plate.

Annette blinked rapidly at the sound.

She opened her mouth, the snow-white frosting falling into her mouth. A smear of frosting which Felix had put there. While Annette had been focused on his thumb, she had failed to notice when he had grabbed the fork with his other hand. A swipe of frosting from one of the cakes then a light smear across her lips.

“Yums.” Felix finished, crossing his arms. 

Annette slowly grabbed a cloth napkin and wiped her lips, which were now pinched tightly. Her eyes were flashing a brilliant blue.

“You didn’t think it was worthy of a _yum_ , Annette?”

Pink splotches grew on each side of her cheeks like bright red apples.

The silence stretched then the inevitable words.

“YOU’RE EVIL FELIX!” Standing up in a rush and hair splaying everywhere, Annette flounced out of the room without a second glance.

Felix cracked a small smile.

Picking up the fork, he stabbed it into the first cake and popped a piece into his mouth. The taste of frosting and cake melded together.

Now, it was sweet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus point if you can guess the next/final chapter title. :)


	2. Revenge is a Dish Best Served Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does Annette get her revenge?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the saying kind of doesn't fit but it does in a way if you get what I mean. I just had to use it though >.<  
> Enjoy!

Sunlight streamed through the window, casting a soft glow across the plush carpets and walls. Outside, a heavy blanket of snow covered the garden, changing the once dreary scene to a wintery landscape overnight.

It was the perfect time for sledding, building snowmen, and having snowball fights. Perhaps Annette would be able to wrangle Felix in joining her. However, she had to do this first…

With slow deliberate motions, Annette continued to brush her hair even though the knots were long untangled. A soft hum accompanied the motions. In the dressing mirror’s reflection, Felix slid on his long boots and tightened the boots’ clasps ever so slowly. 

Annette bit back a smile.

He couldn’t be more obvious even if he tried.

“Is something the matter, Felix?”

“No,” Felix stood up, finally done with his boots. However, his next words surprised her, “That melody is nice. Have you finished the song?”

Annette halted the brushing, her heart thumping loudly. Of course, he would be direct but this… Felix’s cheeks were rosy, matching the softness of his gaze. This was directed right at her in the reflection.

Oh no.

She hadn’t expected her plan to unravel so quickly.

_No. No. No._

Annette had to be strong. 

That’s right. She couldn’t give in so easily. The competitiveness in her blood cried to be sated and she had waited for so long.

“Oh right, the lines should be…” she set down the hairbrush on top the dressing table. Felix held an expectant and hopeful gaze.

Annette pushed out of the chair, bounding toward the door.

Turning around, she gave Felix her brightest and most innocent smile, “Oh my, it seems to have disappeared right out of my mind.”

She left the door open wide, leaving Felix in his stupor. 

Oh, how she was going to savour this.

* * *

Or so Annette had thought.

_Achoo!_

Felix sunk into their bed, his arm over her blanketed body. His icy hands slid over her forehead, worried but gentle.

“It’s still warm but much lower than yesterday.”

Annette sniffed. Nothing. Not even a waft of any scent.

Perhaps she shouldn’t have gone out to the snow without a cloak. For the first time since before the war, she could enjoy snow again. But in exchange for her excitement and rush, she had to contend with this. 

Her eyes hurt. Her head hurt. Everything hurt.

Why was she the only one in pain? Felix sat in perfect condition, not even a hint of sickness anywhere despite being pummelled with her snowballs the day before.

“Why aren’t you sick?

A ghost of a smile flickered over Felix’s mouth.

“The snow is nothing,” Felix handed her a cup of a warm brew. Of course, he would respond like that.

Sighing, Annette sipped the magically imbued concoction until the very last drop. At least she didn’t have to smell the horrid flavour.

“Are you sure you want to be close to me. You might get sick too.”

“A cold is nothing.” 

Easy for him to say. Again, that self-assured part of Felix.

“Then show me.”

It was only meant as a joke, yet Felix tilted his head to the side, his eyes growing serious and focused on her.

Leaning closer, Felix trailed his fingers up her neck, the caresses making Annette hot. His fingers rested slightly below her cheek. Their faces mere inches apart.

Her breaths came out short. Oh no. This was no good for her heart.

The next moment, Felix enveloped her in a wave of warmness, his lips familiar and perfect.

* * *

“Lady Fraldarius-“

Annette waved her hand, “No need to worry, I’ll take this up to Felix.”

The cook shook her head with a slight frown.

“But-”

“Really. Felix is a stubborn one. I’ll get him to eat it.”

If there was anything Annette knew well, it was Felix’s stubborn nature. He would no doubt refuse the cook’s meal again.

Taking the tray off the wooden table, Annette hurried with careful steps to their bedroom where Felix had been held up since the morning. Exactly a day after she had recovered over her cold.

Balancing the tray in one hand, Annette rapped the door with her knuckle in slow succession.

Nothing.

Then an _achoo!_

Just in time.

With a swing of the door, Annette entered the room. Her smile widened even further. Before her, Felix sat upright with arms crossed tightly, and his hair tousled against his forehead. One grumpy husband.

With large strides, she laid the silver tray against the bedtable and sunk into the bed beside Felix.

She slid her hand over his forehead. Warm. “You need to eat some soup.”

Felix scowled, “There’s no need to do this.”

“You fed me the healing tea when I was sick, Felix.”

A grunt in response.

“I also heard you refused to eat the other soups and you refused to see the healer.”

“I’ll wait it out. This is nothing.” At those words, Felix contorted his face, his eyes squeezed shut.

“This. Is. Nothing.” Each gritted word confirmed it was indeed something. No doubt another sneeze trying to work its way out.

“Felix. You won’t even let me help you?”

He turned away, “It’s only a small cold.”

Well, he was still as stubborn as ever. Well if that was the case…

“Very well, I’ll leave you be,” Annette stood up partway, patting her dress down.

Then with the most dejected look she could muster, “It’s such a shame…I just finished the song from the other day.”

Felix’s hand shot up so fast, however, it was only a gentle tug against her dress.

“Wait.”

“Hmm?” Annette tilted her head to the side, biting her tongue just in time to conceal her glee.

Felix glanced down then his eyes turned to her.

“I-I would like to hear the song…”

She waited patiently; arms crossed.

“Fine. I’ll eat the soup.”

Got him.

Annette sank back into the bed, hands tucked in her lap. 

“Well,” Felix’s eyes narrowed.

Annette leaned forward, brushing a hand against his cheek then gave a quick peck on his nose. Felix inhaled sharply and leaned his head onto Annette’s shoulder.

“That’s what I like to hear,” Annette clapped her hands together in delight, “eat the soup first then I’ll do a healing spell to make it go faster.”

A muffled grunt.

Opening the lid, Felix scooped the spoon into the bowl then slid it into his mouth before Annette could warn him of the heat.

Felix was still for a moment then continued to eat as if the heat didn’t bother him.

“Felix! Let me blow on it first!”

Before Felix could respond, Annette lifted the spoon to her lips.

Wait.

Something was wrong. There was no curl of steam or anything. Surely, it hadn’t cooled so quickly. Had it?

Annette cupped one hand around the bowl and hovered it over the top.

_Cold. Cold. Cold._

Her breath hitched at the realisation. That’s what the cook was trying to say. How could Annette be so silly?

“Bah. Um. Well…I’ll get a new one!” Annette stood up, ready to bolt.

* * *

Felix snaked his arms around Annette’s waist, pulling her snug against his chest. Wisps of hair stuck to her cheeks which were tinged with that rosy complexion of hers. They were a perfect match for Annette’s sky-blue eyes.

With a squeak, Annette hid her face in the crook of his neck.

“This is so embarrassing. There goes silly Annette again. I’m sorry,” came the muffled voice.

“It’s fine,” Felix eased himself more comfortably against the pillows. “I guess it serves me right,” Felix entwined his fingers with Annette’s, “but I don’t regret it.”

Annette lightly bumped her hands against his chest, “Well then, you know you still have to eat and let me cast the healing spell later.”

“I know. Let’s just stay like this okay, Annette?”

“Okay.”

Annette’s fingers threaded through his hair, the motions cool and calming. After a few moments, she began to sing, the lyrics lilting and comforting.

Felix’s eyelids grew heavy, and he closed his eyes.

* * *

_Poke._

Annette tried again, but the quiet rise of Felix’s chest and breaths were the only response. His usually sharp features were soft in sleep.

Wiggling around, she untangled herself from Felix’s arms. Once free, she tucked another pillow under his head, and she tugged the cover over his chest and shoulders. Felix continued to sleep, loose strands of hair outlining his face. Peaceful and calm.

It was entrancing.

Although the cold had unintentionally ruined her plans, seeing Felix like this was more than enough.

With one last kiss on Felix’s forehead, Annette took the tray with the cold soup, heading quietly out of the room.

Next time, she would make sure the soup was warm.

_Revenge FIN_


End file.
